New Age Of Zombies
by Wolf From The South293
Summary: this fanfic involves gang violence of course zombies and science experiments which will come later in the fanfic but I hope you will enjoy even though it doesn't follow the left4dead
1. Chapter 1

**Zombie Adventure  
**

**Hey all its Wolf From The South293 here bringing a new story that involves zombies and a little bit of gang violence and crazy science experiments but the experiments come later but I do own my ocs and nothing to do with left4dead because it is not based off the videogame but enjoy please**

Chapter 1. A Wide Awakening

(October 25th,2045 the apocalypse begins and the story starts with our main character Zack Collins eighteen years old and lives in home in the countryside of L.A. and this is were we start)

I toss and turn in my sleep not wanting to get out of the damn bed, but my alarm clock starts going off and my eyes shoot open I slam my hand on the button breaking the clock actually but I rise up and look around at my surroundings.

I then hear the sound of glass breaking and a loud crash come from down in my basement, I say "what the fuck was that?" so I get up get dressed in a blue shirt that says kill all zombies and some blue jeans then I start heading into the kitchen to my basement door.

Once I get to the kitchen I head over to the basement door and swing it open and start heading down the steps as I head down them I hear something moaning and groaning I say "what the fu…" then see a zombie crawling on the ground towards me saying "braiiinnsss" I say "oh shit" I then pot the window that's broken and say "son of bitch got in here through that" I then find my old baseball bat and slam it down onto his head exploding his brains everywhere. 

Then for awhile I stand there looking at it then turn and say "hmm I wonder how many more of these things there are? I then put the baseball bat across my shoulder and head back upstairs and to the front door once I get to it I open it and see the whole city of L.A burning and homes buildings destroyed and left in shambles I then see miles of walkers as far as my eyes can see I say "well damn something tells me that this apocalypse was caused by a scientist fucking up his bring back the dead experiment common reason fi ay ask me" I look around and continue by saying "and I'm talking to myself."

**I'm sorry short first chapter I know chapter 2 will be longer then this I hope but anyways ill cya next chapter which will be up in a few.**


	2. Meeting Someone New

**Zombie Adventure  
**

**Its Wolf From The South293 here again bringing you another chapter now lets catch up on how the main character is doing eh.  
Oh before I forget I do not own anything to do with left4dead**

Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New

So after o looked at the miles upon miles of zombies I say to myself "I'm going to need a better weapon then this bat" so I start thinking where I can find a pistol or at a least a shotgun.

Then I remember where I can find them so I face palm myself and say "zack you're a fucking idiot there is a gun store in the downtown area of L.A., but I first I need to find away to get around these zombies or I'm as good as dead" so I start looking around for an easy way to get past them, then I spot some bricks sticking out of a buildings wall no more then 5 feet to my left I look to see how tall it is and I see its not that bad so I walk over to the building and start climbing the bricks.

After about an hour of climbing I see I'm at the halfway point of the building and I say "I would of never of guessed that this building is taller then I thought" so I go to reach for another brick but my feet slip out from underneath me and I grab the brick I was reaching for and hang on for my life, I then fell the brick start getting loose from its spot I start saying "no… NO…. NOOOO!" the brick then comes out of its spot and I'm sent heading towards the ground, once I hit the ground there's a loud crash and all just goes black for me I was out cold.

After 48 hours of me being unconscious by the fall I start getting shook awake by someone shaking me and shouting "hey you wake up!" over and over so I open my eyes seeing a girl in a green ninja turtle hoodie (she looks like this brown hair, hazel eyes, age 21 and her name well you'll see) and she is still shaking me thinking I'm still knocked out so I shout "hey I'm awake so stop fucking shaking me!" she then stops and pushes me back down and she stands up saying "oh your awake" I say "yea I'm awake but now who are you" she says "my name is Julia Cody" I say "oh nice to meet you my names Zack Collins" and I hold out my hand she shakes it.

SO after awhile after we introduced ourselves we were talking about survival plans and I ask "hey you want to team up I was planning to head to Whitakers gun store" she says "sure ill team up with you" she then pulls out a U.S. Military grade combat knife and a colt .45 I say "hey can I see that .45?" she says "sure" so she tosses it to me and I pop out the clip after I catch it I take a bullet from it and see the bullets are exploding Hollow point rounds.

I say "hey you got good bullets in this gun" and I put the clip back into the .45 she looks at me and says "you can keep it if you want I don't use guns anyways" I say "alright thanks but we should get moving before night fall these zombies get worse at night" I put the .45 in my pocket, she nods and says "alright" and we start walking down the streets of uptown L.A. then we stop seeing a crowd of zombies about 50ft in front of us so I look around for seeing a military HMMVEE because the gun is not silenced so if I use that then gone I say "hey over there" and I point at the HMMVEE Julia turns her head in the direction I'm pointing and we rush over to the vehicle.

**Well that's all for this chapter for today ill have another one sometime or later not sure when but I hope you enjoyed please leave a review it lets me know if you want more chapters cya later.  
**


End file.
